1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front bumper structure for a vehicle, and more particularly to a front bumper structure of a vehicle, which minimizes damage to the vehicle and protects passengers in the vehicle when the vehicle collides with another vehicle or object, and simultaneously minimizes injury to a pedestrian when the vehicle collides with a pedestrian.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, bumpers are respectively installed at front and rear portions of a vehicle, and serve to absorb external impact applied to the vehicle when the vehicle collides with or contacts another vehicle or object, thereby primarily protecting the vehicle. The bumpers are used under the condition that they are fixed to a frame of the vehicle.
Recently, bumper structures are changed such that the bumpers can protect not only a vehicle and passengers but also a pedestrian when the vehicle collides with the pedestrian.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional front bumper structure comprises a bumper cover 1 having corner portions 6 at both sides thereof, an upper reinforcing member 2 connected to an upper portion of the inner surface of the bumper cover 1, a lower reinforcing member 3 connected to a lower portion of the inner surface of the bumper cover 1, a plurality of first carrier-connected portions 4 formed on the lower end of the bumper cover 1 for connecting the bumper cover 1 to a FEM carrier (not shown), and a plurality of second carrier-connected portions 8 formed on the lower reinforcing member 3 for connecting the bumper cover 1 to the FEM carrier.
Here, the lower reinforcing member 3 is not formed integrally with the bumper cover 1. That is, the lower reinforcing member 3 is manufactured separately from the bumper cover 1, and is attached to the bumper cover 1.
Since the bumper cover 1 has the curved corner portions 6, a gap is easily formed between each of the corner portions 6 of the bumper cover 1 and the lower reinforcing member 3. Particularly, portions of the lower reinforcing member 3 connected to the corner portions 6 of the bumper cover 1 have a small thickness, and are insufficient to absorb impact when the corner portions 6 collide with a pedestrian, thereby threatening the safety of the pedestrian.
Further, when the lower reinforcing member 6 is connected to the bumper cover 1, as shown in FIG. 1, the front bumper has an increased weight. Moreover, when the bumper cover 1 is connected to FEM carrier, at least twelve portions of the bumper cover 1 are fixed to the FEM carrier, thereby increasing the man-hours in the manufacturing of the front bumper and the production costs of the front bumper.